Broken Glass
by midnightrayne18
Summary: It's been three years since the death of Tris, and Tobias finds himself in the heart of Atlanta, Georgia with all his remaining friends attempting to build a new life. Tobias is reluctant to begin a new start, until he meets someone who not only changes his perspective on the city but his perspective on life. (No hate, I love FOUTRIS, but this is my take after the death of Tris)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Zeke' s idea. I was just stupid enough to go along with it. He talked about Atlanta non stop for months, he went to visit one weekend and he was hooked.

"Come on... there's nothing here for you. We're all going. We don't want to leave you behind. We can start over... all of us. As a family."

Family. Something I'd never really had, only dreamed about. "She's gone, Four. She'd want you to be happy."

Tears swell up in my eyes. Zeke puts one hand on my shoulder.

"Think about it? For her?" I look up at him and nod. I smile and he holds out for a hug. He gives me a few rough pats, and leaves me to think. He's right. Tris has been gone three years. She'd want me to be happy. She'd want me to move on.

So I decided to take the chance.. And move to Atlanta.

"Zeke... put out that damned cigarette. I'm dying over here." Christina whines. We've been in this van for at least 6 hours. We're all cramped, tired, and we're past the point of getting on each others nerves.

"I don't think so. It's the only thing keeping me sane right now." Zeke replies, flicking the ashes out the window.

I could use one myself, to calm my own nerves.

"Pass one back here, I need something to help me think straight." I ask. Zeke hands me the pack and a lighter.

"God, you all are disgusting. I'm going to sleep." Christina shrieks. Zeke looks up from the wheel and chuckles.

"You shut up. You'll be alright, it's just a little smoke. It keeps us from killing your smart ass." He says.

"What ever." She retorts.

I light the cigarette, and inhale. Smoke fills my lungs, and I exhale. I feel relaxed. I'm nervous. The only thing I know about Atlanta is what Zeke has told me. It's so odd to be so far away from what I'd grown to call home. I finish my cigarette and pass the pack back to him. He takes another. I lay back in my seat.

"Alright, we're almost at a rest stop. We're not going to stop for the night because we'll get there faster if we drive all night. So, get out, stretch, go to the bathroom, whatever because it's going to be a while until we can get out again." Zeke says. It's 8pm at the moment, we're all exhausted and anxious.

Christina get out, but Zeke and I remain inside the van. He must sense that I'm nervous because he breaks the silence. "You know Four... I'm scared too. It's okay to be. You don't have to hide it." I look over at him. "I'm terrified. I know this has to be done. Sitting around Chicago is a daily reminder of what was.. And I just need to get away. As much as it hurts, I know if I don't do it now, I never will."

Evelyn was upset when I told her I was leaving, but I believe she understood. She hugged me like she'd never see me again, which only made it harder. "Let me know when you're settled. I'll come visit." She said with tears in her eyes. "I love you Tobias. Call me so I can keep up with you." And with that, she hugged me one last time and kissed my cheek.

"You'll love Atlanta, Four. You will. Just trust me." He says.

I look over at him and smirk.

"I'm holding you to that."

It's midnight, and as much as I'd like to sleep, my busy mind won't allow such. Zeke is still driving, and I'm sitting in the passenger seat. "So Zeke, what's the plan when we get there?" I ask. "That's really left up to us. There's some apartments, nice ones I looked at. Since there's only three of us, I suppose we could live together if we wanted to. But Christina might kill us after a while, so I don't particularly care for that idea." We laugh.

"I figured we could all have separate apartments, just like in Chicago. Look around for jobs, and meet new people. It'll be good for all of us." He says.

A new place, a new start. Suddenly I feel so much smaller than usual. I miss my mother, and the place I'd learned to call home. And above all, I miss Tris.

"I just wish Uriah was here to see all of this. He would have loved it. He talked about a whole other world all the time." It's been three years since the accident and I still haven't completely forgiven myself. I don't know that I ever will.

Somewhere between the hum of the radio, the sound of blowing wind, and Christina's snoring... I fall asleep.

And I dream of what was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up to the unfamiliar sight of mountains. We're parked at an overlook. Zeke must have got tired and pulled over for the night. The radio reads 10am. I decide to let him sleep, and I open the door of the van. The air is warm against my face. Springtime. I missed it so much.

Winter in Chicago was always a depressing time for me. Not just when Tris passed away, but before that. During my childhood, winter meant that I could no longer use taking a walk as an excuse to get away from Marcus. It meant I had to spend three months trapped in the house, in my room. It meant confinement.

The view from up here is beautiful. The mountains give me a sense of peace and wonder. I feel free.

I hear the sound of a door slamming and I hear Christina yawn. We're silent, until she speaks.

"It's beautiful here. I can't believe we never had such a breath taking view in Chicago. It's hard to believe a few years ago we didn't even know such things existed." And she's right.

We were clueless up until the time we all decided to escape.

"What do you think it's like, Atlanta I mean?" I ask.

"Well, I think it's a lot like Chicago. Noisy, crowded, and overpopulated. But I also think that it's the beginning of a new chapter for us. I mean, we tried new Chicago. It wasn't for us. I see how unhappy you were there. And maybe someday you can go back. But until you begin to fully heal, it's only going to destroy you." Christina puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to wake up Zeke. He's been asleep for a while, he pulled over around 3, and we really need to get moving."

Christina is right.

Six more hours of driving... And we're there.

I don't know what to think at first. Christina's predictions of loud, overcrowded, and over populated were correct. But it's beautiful, and it's so much more lively than Chicago. And so much warmer. We have every window in the van down, savoring the warm air.

"So... what do you all think?" Zeke asks.

I'm too stunned to speak, so Christina speaks for me.

"It's fabulous. This place is amazing Zeke."

And it is. I'm so nervous that everything in my body is shaking.

Zeke stops at a park, and we're so grateful to be out we all throw open the doors as soon as the van stops. Zeke and Christina both dark towards the swings. I'm not that much like a child, but sometimes I wish I was.

I take my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Evelyn's number. It rings twice, and she answers.

"Hey mom." It's so weird to call her that, but it seems appropriate.

"Tobias. I was wondering how you were." She sounds tired. She probably hasn't slept much since I told her I was leaving.

"We arrived in Atlanta about an hour ago. I just wanted to check on you." My voice is soft. I will not cry. I won't.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. I just miss you." Evelyn is crying.

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow. I'll let you know when I'm settled in so you can come visit us."

"I love you Tobias. I'm here any time. Day or night."

"I love you too, Evelyn." And when I hang up the phone, I'm still as stone to keep myself from crying. My emotions are interrupted my Christina's shrieks and Zeke's laughter.

They're climbing on top of the monkey bars. They have to be at least 7 feet high. Like true Dauntless, some things just never change. You can take the initiate out of Dauntless, but you can't take the Dauntless out of the initiate.

I don't join them on their climbing spree, but it's nice to watch them act as if they don't have a care in the world.

After all we've endured, we deserve it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm walking, but I'm not sure where I'm going. It's dark, midnight or later if I had to guess. There's no light whatsoever, and I have no idea of where I'm going. And all of a sudden, there's a faint glimmer of light and I know where I am. Home.

I see her standing on the top of the Hancock building, she's calling out to me.

"Tobias!"

She holds out for my hand, and I grab her small hand in mine. Her fingers intertwine between the spaces of my own long fingers.

"I missed you Tobias." She says. Is this real? Is she really here?

"I missed you Tris, please come back to me." I plead.

"I'll always be with you." She says, breaking our grip.

"No, you can't leave! You can't, I just got you back!" I'm screaming desperately.

"I love you Tobias. I have to go, I don't want to leave you. I never wanted to leave you, but I had to." She kisses me, and I hold her tight.

"Please don't go.." Tears fall down my face.

"I'll always be with you. Right here." She says, putting her hand over my heart. She embraces me one last time and I kiss her forehead.

"I love you... And I want you to be happy Tobias."

And with that, she jumps off the edge of the building.

I wake up in a cold sweat. My Tris. She was just here, I swear it. I could feel her here. The tears I felt are the only thing that wasn't a dream. They come in a steady stream now. I miss her so much. I don't know how I could ever be with anyone else.

I've been in Atlanta for a week and things still feel so unfamiliar. I should go for a walk but I'm not familiar with the landscape, and I feel uncomfortable walking around a strange place having no idea where I'm going. The clock reads 10 am, and my stomach is rumbling so I decide to go out for coffee.

When I walk outside my apartment door I see Christina. She must hear my footsteps because she turns around. "Hey Four, were are you headed?" She asks.

"Coffee, I haven't had the chance to try it out yet." I reply smiling. She knows I'm lying. She came from Candor, she can almost smell it on me.

"You had a dream about her didn't you." She says.

"Yes I did." I reply softly.

"I did too." She's obviously been crying too, she made no effort to make herself look like she wasn't. And I haven't either, because I'm not ashamed.

We walk in silence, not sure of what to say to make each other feel better or how to say it. When we reach the coffee shop, I suddenly feel at home. The familiar hum of people talking and smell of food makes me almost homesick.

Christina insists that I sit down while she orders us coffee, and I'm too tired to refuse.

"I know it's morning, but we could really use some cheering up." She says. In her hands she carries two large cups of coffee, and two slices of chocolate cake.

"I remember Tris telling me how it was your favorite."

"Thank you." I say.

For the first time since her death I feel like she's alive, right here with me. Just like she promised.

**A/N: I know it seems like it's dragging on, but I promise I'll get to the female protagonist soon! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you're enjoying it. Happy reading! :) **

**-MR**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have never been scared, up until now. I've never been alone either. I suppose there is a time for everything.  
My name is AvaLynn Hope. And I am Divergent. Or at least I used to be. The faction systems diminished long ago. And now, we as a society are forced to find normalcy within the confines of everyday living without virtues of factions. My mother believed this way of living to be chaotic. I personally find it comforting to know that your many flaws can be hidden instead of broadcast to everybody.  
I was a member of Amity. And I always believed I was far too wild and curious to be a member of their faction. _A "flower child." _As a teenager I spent most of my time trying to behave in order to escape Peace Serum. On most occasions it didn't work. I had far too much of a temper, and a curious nature that often landed me in trouble. On Choosing Day, I chose Dauntless. Ridiculous right? Someone who grew up learning to value peace and tranquility to choose a faction so wild and chaotic? I knew it was the only fit for me. Even if it meant I died in the process. I would die where I belonged. Among people as wild, challenged, unrecognized and as broken as me. As training continued I excelled well beyond the expectations of my initiates, and my faction leaders. One in particular, Four, who categorized me as Divergent and warned me of the dangers they faced. If it hadn't been for Four, I would have been killed during the initiation process. I have always respected him, and I always swore one day I'd thank him for saving my life. I found myself in Atlanta, and I wonder where exactly he found himself. I suppose there are some questions we'll never have an answer for.  
But it doesn't stop me from hoping one day I'll have my answer.


End file.
